Straight Forward
Straight Forward (まっすぐに Mattsuguni) is the thirteenth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Shion and Grandpa Garlan are prepareing for reviving Shion's new Broom Magic ritual inside a large room. As Garlan leaves his jar, it turns out that he is revealed as a Kirito, a half bug and half human which is considered rare in the world. Shion orders for a special course for him, in three times the number and strength. As Garlan summons his Agiri Monsters, Emma arrives in time to watch the ritual taking place. While Luu watches from behind in angry face at Toto. Emma shows the present she has bought for Shion which she tells is a secret. As Shion continues to battle the Agiri's, Luu is fasnated and wants to join as well. Where Toto reveals that it wasn't like this in the beginning. When Shion first came to the city, he would challenge Garlan but he wasn't able to complete the ritual no matter how hard he tried. Yet Shion kept on challenging master everyday. Garlan who was getting tired of Shion's useless efforts, tells him to just give up or he will really die. But Shion still manages to stand up with his sheer will power and eventually succeeds the ritual. Anise talks about Shion who might look like a rebel, but is actually just an idiot that will go straight forward if he's made up his mind. Toto adds by saying that Shion once went around the world searching for the medicine for Toto who was sick and protected him and master from a thugs who tried to capture Garlan for an exhibit. As Toto talks about Shion's deeds he unconciously grabs Emma's hand and gets smacked by Shion who has just finished his ritual. While Garlan pervertly approaches Emma. Where Shion interupts in an aggressive way. While the gang are happily chatting, Toto reminds Emma about the present, where she gives Shion a Letter Flower which she saw while looking around the city. Embarrased, Shion tries to give a gift in return, but Emma tells him that it's not necessary where Toto and Luu agrees as Shion has a bad sense of beauty in picking presents. Shocked, he wonders if the rare six eyed crystal skull is no good. However, Emma says that she already received a gift from Shion and shows the whistle. As Garlan and Toto further makes fun of things and Luu eventually joins to see what Emma has wrote, Shion accidentally drops the letter near the cage ferocious magical beast, Phantom Liger dwells. But the beast managed to break free from its cage because the cage was too old. As everyone was worried, Shion uses his broom magic to quickly tame the beast and retrieve the letter with a sigh of relief. The gang decides to leave for their next ritual, and says goodbye to Garlan and Totowho tells them that they'll be pushing from behind. In the night time, Shion tries to read the letter which displays a distorted image of Emma and eventually blows away. Shion assumes that the letter must have been a fake and says that it's just like Emma. When Anise asks what the content of the lett was, Emma tells that it was how she liked Shion more and more after each day.